Chrom
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Altea Royalty (Ancestors) First Exalt (Ancestor) Emmeryn (Sister) Lissa (Sister) Lucina (Daughter) Owain (Nephew) Ophelia (Grandniece) |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates (DLC) Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Premonition: Invisible Ties (Awakening) Xenologue 1: Before Awakening (Fates) Prologue: Reincarnation (TMS♯FE) |class =Lord |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Tomokazu Sugita (Awakening, Heroes, Warriors)http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/index.html English Matthew Mercer }} Chrom is one of the protagonists of Fire Emblem Awakening. Chrom is prince of the halidom of Ylisse. He is the brother of Lissa and Emmeryn, Lucina's father, and a direct descendant of Marth. His birthday is May 27. Profile Chrom is the prince, and eventual Exalt, of the Halidom of Ylisse. He is a direct descendant of the First Exalt, and a distant descendant of the Hero-King, Marth. He is also the captain of Ylisse's elite force, the Shepherds, and wields the legendary blade Falchion. He is the brother of Lissa and Emmeryn, the father of Lucina, the uncle of Owain, and can potentially be the father of Kjelle, Inigo, Brady, Cynthia, or Morgan. He leads his Shepherds force to protect the peace when the neighboring nation of Plegia begins acting suspiciously. He has a strong sense of justice and is a crucial member of his squad. He breaks the most things during army practice. Ylisse-Plegia War While out on patrol near Ylisse's border, Chrom finds a stranger lying unconscious on the ground, Robin. Though Frederick is initially wary, Chrom finds no danger in Robin. Once Robin helps Chrom deal with some Plegian brigands that have attacked Southtown, Chrom makes Robin the Shepherds' tactician. That night, Chrom and Lissa are attacked by Risen from a mysterious portal. Chrom manages to kill one of the Risen, but a second one nearly kills Lissa, prevented by the timely arrival of a masked warrior. After dispatching all of the remaining Risen, the masked warrior introduces himself as "Marth" and warns Chrom of future calamities yet to come before leaving. Upon returning home to Ylisstol, Emmeryn sends Chrom to convince the Khan of Ferox to aid them against the Plegians. As Chrom arrives at Ferox's borders, he is forced to fight Raimi, as the latter believes that he may be an impostor due to the Plegians attacking Ferox with several soldiers looking like Chrom. After Raimi realizes that this Chrom is the real deal, she takes them to Flavia. Chrom asks her for help but she cannot help them unless they can beat Basilio's champion in the upcoming tournament. He encounters a warrior named "Marth", the very same man who saved Lissa's life from the Risen, who is now Basilio's new champion. Chrom challenges him and is impressed by his skill. They beat Basilio's new champion, allowing Flavia to become the new Khan, who sends the help they need. After returning to Ylisse, Chrom, Lissa and Emmeryn are informed that Maribelle has been captured by Plegian forces who accuse her of being a spy. Emmeryn decides to go alone, but for fear of the Plegians attempting to hurt her, Chrom goes with. At the Ylisse-Plegia border, they meet Gangrel, the king of Plegia who will only release Maribelle if he gets the Fire Emblem. Chrom persuades Emmeryn not to give it to him, however before Emmeryn makes her requirements for peace Gangrel orders a Plegian soldier to take it by force. Chrom, worried about his older sister's life, attacks the soldier. The mad king takes it as a declaration of war, and begins a battle against the Shepards. They repel the initial group of attackers and returns to Ylisse. Later, "Marth" reappears inside the Ylisstol garden and warns Chrom of a planned assassination of Emmeryn that night. To prove his good intentions, he slays a nearby assassin planning on killing Chrom. However, another appears and Marth falters. Marth's mask is cut in half as he barely dodges the strike, while Chrom manages to kill the assassin. The broken mask reveals to Chrom that Marth is actually a woman, but he doesn't have much time to mull over the details. He quickly rushes into the castle at the sound of an explosion and finds Plegian assassins making their way to Emmeryn. After successfully stopping Validar and the attempted assassination, Chrom encourages Emmeryn to leave the capital, which she reluctantly agrees to. Just after leaving the capital, Chrom receives news from Cordelia, who was sent by her fellow Pegasus Knights to notify Emmeryn, that Ylisstol was attacked by Plegia. Fearful for her people, Emmeryn decides to return to Ylisstol despite Chrom's objections. Emmeryn gives the Fire Emblem to Chrom and assures him that she knows he'll rescue her. Emmeryn leaves the protection of the Shepherds and returns to Ylisstol, where she is promptly captured by Gangrel. Chrom rushes back to Ylisstol and finds out that Emmeryn has been taken to Plegia, where she will be executed. Chrom and Robin devise a rescue plan, and it is nearly successful, but as Phila is about to rescue her, a group of Risen archers warp in and kill Phila and her accompanying Pegasus Knights. Gangrel leaves Chrom with two options; surrender and give up the Fire Emblem, or have Emmeryn killed. Before Chrom can make a decision, Emmeryn sacrifices herself by leaping off a cliff, falling to her death. Immediately after, Basilio arrives on scene along with Olivia to escort Chrom and the others to the safety of Ferox. Chrom wishes to get her body but, is quickly stopped from making a careless mistake and escapes unharmed. Upon arriving at the Border Wastes, Chrom hears news that Plegia's army has begun to fall apart, due to Emmeryn's words, and realizes the effects of his sister's sacrifice. The Shepards meet up with the leader of the Border Waste troops, Mustafa. He gives them the choice of surrendering with a lesser sentence or battling to the death. Clouded by grief and fury, Chrom states he will kill every last Plegian on that land. The battle ends with the tragic death of Mustafa. With the battle over and him given time to think, Chrom blames himself for the death of his sister, doubting his ability to protect anyone else he loves in his life. However, thanks to the words of his army, Chrom builds a new resolve to end the war and avenge Emmeryn. Chrom proceeds to battle Gangrel's remaining forces and, after a long battle, Gangrel is defeated. Chrom takes up the role of Exalt of Ylisse, though he does not yet accept the title. Conquest of Valm Two years after the end of the Ylisse-Plegia war, Chrom is married and is father to a baby girl, Lucina. Unfortunately, a new menace is threatening the continent of Ylisse: the Valm Empire. Chrom goes to Ferox in response to Flavia's request for help. Even with their combined strength, the two forces barely manage to take out the vanguards. Robin decides that the only way to stop them from invading is by attacking Valm itself. As the two countries do not have a navy of sorts, they also suggest to go to Plegia, which Chrom refuses to because of the war two years ago. However, with no other choice, he reluctantly agrees and meets with Validar, the new king of Plegia, who quickly offers him all the ships and funds he needs. That night, the Shepherds are ambushed by Risen. Though they manage to fend off most of them, an Assassin warps in behind Chrom, only to be saved by "Marth". "Marth" reveals that she is actually Chrom's daughter, Lucina, who traveled into the past to stop an apocalyptic future in which the entire Shepherds are dead and the world is on the brink of destruction from a great dragon named Grima. During Chrom's trials in Valm, he first rescues Say'ri at the Valmese Port. As thanks, she takes him to meet Tiki at the Mila Tree. Tiki warns Chrom that he does not have the means to defeat the Fell Dragon unless he can complete the Fire Emblem. With only one gemstone, the white Gemstone Argent in it, Tiki entrusts Chrom with the blue Gemstone, Azure, and tasks him with finding the remaining three to complete the Emblem. After capturing Fort Steiger, Basilio decides to stall Walhart to give Chrom and his army time to take down Yen'fay, but Basilio is critically wounded by the Conqueror himself. Near death, Basilio gives Flavia the red gemstone, Gules, to give to Chrom. After taking down Yen'fay at the Demon's Ingle, Chrom learns of the West Khan's demise and receives the red jewel from Flavia, and his army begins a full assault on Valm Castle. After a long battle outside and inside the castle, Walhart and the Valmese army are defeated. Say'ri recovers the green gemstone, Vert, and entrusts it to Chrom. With four of the five gemstones on the Fire Emblem, Chrom searches for the last one. Fate of the World After taking down Walhart, Chrom and Robin receive news that Validar is going to give them the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem. Upon arriving in Plegia's castle, Validar betrays Chrom and tries to take the Fire Emblem. Robin, Chrom, and Lucina attempt to flee the castle, but just as they're about to escape, Validar warps in and attacks Chrom. After weakening Chrom, Validar orders Robin to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom, which they do against their will. Validar takes the Emblem and disappears to the Dragon's Table to perform the ritual to awaken Grima. As Chrom plans how they are going to get the Fire Emblem back, Robin tells him to leave them behind so Validar cannot control them. However, Chrom reminds them that was not their fault and that he needs them. Later, Chrom witnesses Lucina trying to kill Robin to change the future, but Chrom stops her and tells her to trust in Robin as he does. Robin tells Chrom that if they are controlled yet again, Chrom must kill them before they kill anyone else, which Chrom reluctantly agrees to. After defeating Validar at the Dragon's Table, it appears that Robin is possessed by Grima yet again and kills Chrom. Lucina is horrified and Validar declares that he has won, or so he thinks. Basilio makes a sudden appearance, revealing that he survived his near-fatal wounds, and Robin stands back up and attacks Validar, revealing that due to a premonition, they knew what was going to happen and prepared countermeasures to prevent it. Chrom also stands up, mostly uninjured, since Robin held back some of their power. The duo proceeds to take down Validar once and for all. After killing Validar a second time, a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of Robin, revealing that they are the Fell Dragon incarnate. Grima explains that he is the Grima from the future Lucina came from in the body of Robin of that timeline and has come to stop her so he can continue to reign supreme. Grima proceeds to finish the ritual to awaken the Grima of the present form, causing the temple to collapse. Chrom and Lucina manage to get out of the building, but witness the rebirth of Grima. However, all is not lost: during their escape, Robin managed to snatch the Fire Emblem back from Validar's corpse. With new hope of slaying the Fell Dragon, Chrom is told to head to Mount Prism to perform the Awakening. Chrom is deemed worthy by Naga to receive her power and unlocks the Falchion's true potential as the Exalted Falchion. However, Chrom learns that he cannot fully slay Grima, as the only one who can do so is one with Grima's own power. Even with the power of the Falchion, he can only put Grima back to sleep for a thousand years. Naga points Chrom to Origin Peak where Grima lies, growing stronger. Upon arrival, Robin realizes that if they deal the final blow, Grima would be "killed by his own hand." Naga warns them that if they do so, they will not survive if their bonds in this world are not strong enough. Chrom does not want Robin to sacrifice their life, but they feel that it may be necessary. The Grima-possessed Robin jumps onto Grima's back and instantly casts a spell on all of Chrom's army, severely weakening them. After Grima gives Robin the choice to accept his powers or not, Grima pulls Robin into a dark void. Chrom and the rest of the army yell to Robin to return to them to finish their task. After Robin breaks free from the void, Naga heals Chrom and his army and they proceed to take down Grima. Depending on Robin's choice to deal with Grima, one of two endings will occur. If Chrom is chosen to finish Grima, Grima is put back into a deep slumber. Robin feels guilty that they did not sacrifice themselves, but Chrom assures them that the entire army agreed and that in the distant future, their descendants will be able to deal with Grima once more. However, should Robin slay Grima, the Fell Dragon falls, but Robin begins to disappear. Chrom's army is saddened by their sacrifice but, remembering Naga's words, Chrom reminds everyone that they will return as long as their bonds are strong. Chrom, in the meantime, vows to search for Robin while their countries recover. After an undisclosed amount of time, Chrom and Lissa find Robin and welcome back their old friend, in a scene mirroring the one at the start of the game. After the war, Chrom was welcomed as the new Exalt of the halidom. He ushered in an age of peace with his perseverance and his wife at his side. ''Fire Emblem Fates'' Chrom appears with other characters from Awakening in a free DLC episode. While pursuing a group of phantom soldiers, Corrin and their party encounter the Outrealm Gate. Passing into Ylisse, Corrin encounters Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. While they first suspect that Corrin's group are from Plegia, the phantom soldiers appear and the group work together to defeat them. During optional conversations, Chrom reveals that he heard of Hoshido and Nohr in myths and legends. After the enemy is routed, Corrin thanks Chrom for the help, as he thanks them in return. Chrom mentions that it sounds like their country is in trouble with beasts like this, and offers that Corrin and company stay here for the time being. He mentions two legendary treasures; the Hero's Brand and Exalt's Brand, that may help them return, but Frederick and Lissa warn he must first ask Emmeryn. Corrin declines wanting to take such precious items, but Chrom insists that Emmeryn would hear them out and want to help above all else. Corrin then accepts the gifts, and the two promise to meet again to discuss about each others countries. After Corrin and their party return to their world, Lissa wonders who those mysterious people were, but Chrom feels like they will meet again somewhere, which Lissa will agree to. Lissa says Corrin was good at tactics, and Chrom remarks they could really use a good tactician. At the end of the scenario, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick notice a collapsed person in the distance and they then encounter Robin, leading into the opening of Awakening. Personality Chrom is a direct and committed person, unflinchingly charging forward to achieve that which he believes in. He cares greatly for those around him and in his service, paying close attention to them and their needs. He believes that as a leader, he must show strength in the face of fatigue and the burden of great work, so as to be an example and inspiration to others. He is protective of his sisters, especially Emmeryn, but, despite his protests, never argues with Emmeryn's final decisions. While he has the utmost respect for Emmeryn's pacifistic ways, and following her death seeks to honor her legacy, he believes that in the end force will be necessary to counteract those who would endanger a peaceful world and that if he must, he is willing to fight and kill to defend the peace. Chrom deeply cares for Lissa's well-being as well, making sure to take care of her while they are off at war. Chrom has the utmost faith in other people, particularly his friends and allies. No matter the circumstance or risk, he will attempt to aid anyone in need he encounters, fully aware of and willing to risk any potential consequences if it means. His interest in aiding people goes beyond merely helping them: he is always seeking to forge new bonds of friendship and that doing so improves himself, his army and the people of the world. He believes strongly in the power of unity, attesting that a united front tightly bound by friendship and trust can together overcome even the most powerful of individuals. Walhart notes that Chrom follows the Path of Kings: a person who lives with and for the people, as Chrom himself states that his strength comes from his comrades. By his own admission, Chrom will help anyone in need without a moment's hesitation. He trusts anyone after witnessing them in action, having given his trust to Lucina before her revelation and to Robin, despite other people's warnings. Chrom shares a special bond with Robin, especially with the female Robin if he is married to her, and unwaveringly believes in them and trusts them implicitly even after finding out about their true heritage. Not considering himself superior to anyone else just because of his royalty, Chrom much prefers to lead his Shepherds into battle than perform formal duties, finding the life of a royal to be stifling and a hassle at times, though he becomes aware that such a luxurious life shouldn't be taken for granted. After becoming Exalt, he assumes a more serious posture, aspiring to follow Emmeryn's ideals, though not taking it as far as she does. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Premonition Prologue Growth Rates |85% |60% |10% |60% |60% |70% |45% |25% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | 0 | +1 | +1 | +1 | -1 | -1 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *Robin (Female) *Maribelle *Olivia *Sully *Sumia Other Supports *Robin (Male) *Frederick *Gaius *Lissa *Vaike *Lucina *Brady (Only if Chrom is his father) *Cynthia (Only if Chrom is her father) *Inigo (Only if Chrom is his father) *Kjelle (Only if Chrom is her father) *Morgan (Only if Chrom is his father) Marriage If Chrom has not achieved an S-Support by the end of Chapter 11, he will be automatically married to one of his marriage candidates as long as they have not been married or incapacitated. The order follows, assuming all five are unmarried and have achieved the same support level with Chrom at the end of Chapter 11: #Sumia #Sully #Maribelle #Robin (Female) #Olivia However, there are two special circumstances: #If Chrom has gained at least 18 support points with Olivia and has not achieved a C-Support with any of the other candidates, he will marry Olivia. #If Chrom has not gained 9 support points with any of the 5 women and/or all 5 are married or incapacitated, Chrom will marry a nameless village maiden. Chrom will only pass down the skills Aether and Rightful King to his potential children: Lucina and his other daughters (Cynthia and Kjelle) will inherit Aether, while any of his sons (Brady, Inigo, and Morgan) inherit Rightful King, even if Chrom has not learned those skills or does not have them equipped in his last skill slot at their recruitment. Class Sets |} Overall Base Class As the main Lord of the game, Chrom is one of the best units you will have. Given his mandatory usage in all chapters, Chrom should have no problem leveling up and getting good stats. His good strength, speed, luck, and skill will make Chrom a formidable offensive force in your army, and he can get rather good defense as well, but he should be wary around mages due to his low resistance growth. His Lord skills Dual Strike+ and Charm are moderately good skills in the first half of the game, but lose effectiveness later as your army grows stronger. Upon promotion to Great Lord, Chrom's attributes stay the same but with higher caps. Chrom also gains the ability to use lances, giving him ranged options with Javelin weapons. He will also learn Aether, his primary attacking skill, and one of the strongest skills in the game. His second Great Lord skill is Rightful King, increasing the activation rates of several skills that Chrom can have. Compounding his Great Lord skills gives Chrom's offensive role more prominence, further solidifying him as a primary offensive unit. Chrom also has the distinction of being one of four characters to have a personal weapon. Chrom starts with the Falchion, which deals effective damage against dragon units. Though the Falchion cannot break, it is only as strong as an Iron Sword, with a lower hit rate. While it is reliable and eliminates the need to pay for replacements, Chrom may have to use stronger swords if more damage output is needed from him until Chapter 24, where he will perform the Awakening and obtain the Exalted Falchion, which is much more powerful, as the name suggests. In addition to being a very strong weapon outright, the Exalted Falchion gains the ability to deal effective damage against Grima, making Chrom's role in the final chapter more important. It will become Chrom's primary sword and is the second strongest sword in the game, surpassed only by Mercurius and tied with Tyrfing and an un-forged Alm's Blade. However, unlike the other swords, the Exalted Falchion retains its unbreakable property, making it almost infinitely more useful. Chrom can also now use the sword like an item to replenish 20 HP, eliminating his need to carry Vulneraries or Concoctions as well. Also, Chrom serves as the only Supply Convoy unit in Awakening. Since the Convoy in Awakening can carry an indefinite amount of items, he will need to be used if the player starts the battle and needs to resupply weapons, staves and miscellaneous items for other characters. Reclassing Chrom's additional two class sets are the Archer and Cavalier, and rarely enough, Chrom can perform well in nearly every promoted class he has access to. Unfortunately, few of the skills from the Archer class tree are particularly useful for Chrom. Hit Rate +20 from the Sniper class can help Chrom land blows, which can be useful on higher difficulties when enemies are much more evasive. The only other skill from the Archer class tree that may interest Chrom is Bowfaire, which provides him with a great offense as either bow class, either of which Chrom can do fine in; as a Sniper, Chrom loses access to his coveted Exalted Falchion, but becomes capable of epic Longbow or Double Bow poking thanks to his strong offensive skills in Aether and Luna. While Bow Knight is a more lackluster class in general, it grants Chrom the use of both his signature sword as well as his strong, Bowfaire-boosted ranged attacks. As a Paladin, Chrom essentially becomes a mounted Great Lord, having only to contend with the weakness to Beast Killers in exchange for access to Defender, another decent pair-up skill (though perhaps overshadowed by the likes of Dual Strike+ and Dual Guard+), and Aegis, (the far superior option to the Bow Knight class's Bowbreaker skill due to its added ability to reduce magic damage) yet another skill boosted by Rightful King. As a Great Knight, Chrom is a lot slower, but has access to some of his best non-Lord skills in Luna and Dual Guard+. While Luna might seem unnecessary alongside Aether, seeing as the latter is essentially an upgraded version of Luna, running both actually boosts Chrom's potential to activate one of them: while Luna has a higher activation rate, Aether will always out-prioritize it, meaning that if Aether does not activate then Chrom has a high chance to deal extra damage per attack—especially in conjunction with Rightful King. Meanwhile Dual Guard+ in conjunction with Dual Strike+ makes any pair-up involving Chrom all the more potent. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Exalted Prince :''A prince of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King. Leads the Shepherds. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Silver Sword Daylight }} Sword |Skill= Falchion Daylight }} Skills Overall Base Set Out of the five Falchion users, Chrom possesses the highest HP, DEF, and ATK, allowing him to defeat most units in a single attack and take many physical hits. Base Falchion grants Chrom an innate Renewal 2 skill, healing him every three turns, and deals effective damage against Dragon units. With the later received Ylissean Falchion refine, Chrom gains 4 points to Atk/Spd/Def/Res whenever he engages in combat near an ally, giving him more combat prowess when sticking close to allies and stacks on Hone skills and other buffs. He has Aether, a slow charging attack, but immensely powerful, though he is not the best user of the skill. He has Defiant Defense for his Skill A which increases his Def bulk when lower on health, but ultimately is not quite as useful as many other A Slot skills. Spur Defense increases his allies defenses when in combat near him. Counters Chrom possesses the lowest SPD of the five Falchion users, making it easy for units to double him, especially mages who can tear through his low Res. Reinhardt, Olwen, Delthea, and Linde all easily take care of him while most Red Mages can too and even strong Green Mages like Nino and Summer Elise can kill him. Bulky blue units like Ephraim, Tana, and Effie also similarly counter him as they can endure his strikes and retaliate with Weapon advantage. Skill Inheritance Options Chrom has two separate builds depending on player preference. Chrom does not need to retain his Falchion as he works well with a Brave Sword+ since his low speed is not heavily impacted by the Brave speed penalty, thus taking on a more offensive build. Reposition is his most balanced option support skill and is his preferred one if using a Brave Sword. His high Defense makes him a great candidate for Bonfire as its faster charge than Aether is more reliable for maximum damage. Death Blow synchs well with Brave Sword since it's bonus attack only happens when he initiates. Drag Back or Hit an Run offers interesting spacing when he attacks while Swordbreaker takes some of the threat away from enemy sword units whom most will have higher speed than he does. Finally Threaten Defense shreds enemy Def for more devastating damage. If keeping his Falchion, Chrom is not a very strong duelist when compared to Lucina or Marth, but can go for bulk and constant health regeneration. Ardent Sacrifice can be given to him to heal allies since he can self maintain his own health. Running Sol keeps him well healed and can be chosen over Aether, trading the damage potentially dealt for less attacks needed to activate. Fury boosts his stats to manageable levels, even when considering the health deduction since he will heal them back every two turns. Renewal increases the regen to 20 HP, keeping him topped off after nearly every encounter. Panic Ploy can be used to ensure that enemies who rely on buffs are punished while running Threaten Defense or Threaten Attack either shreds defense or weakens his enemies so he can continue to regenerate. |-|Spring Festival= ;Spring Exalt :A prince of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King. Dressed to celebrate the spring festival. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Carrot Axe+ Shove }} Skills |-|Winter's Envoy= ;Gifted Leader :A prince of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King. He was summoned in the middle of a party for a winter festival. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Sack o' Gifts+ Pivot }} Skills |-|Knight Exalt= ;Knight Exalt :The Prince of Ylisse, awakened to a new power. Bravely rides into battle on his stalwart steed. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Sealed Falcion New Moon }} Skills ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Sword - E |Item = Falchion }} Supports *Lianna *Ryoma *Camilla *Robin *Marth *Lucina *Elise *Lyn *Azura Quotes ''Awakening :Chrom/Awakening Quotes ''Fates'' Before Awakening Pre-Battle ''Heroes'' :Chrom/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Chrom/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings Chrom - Newly Exalted (新たなる聖王, Arata naru Sei'ō lit. The New Holy King) : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. His unflinching perseverance through countless hardships made him a beacon of hope for his people. ; Chrom and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Chrom, above all else. : Chrom and Maribelle : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Maribelle kept him always on his toes while she strove tirelessly to become a magistrate and reform the halidom's laws. ; Chrom and Olivia : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Olivia gave him a much-needed shoulder to lean on as she traveled the land, dancing and mending the scars of war. ; Chrom and Sully : After Grima’s defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse’s new Exalt. Queen Sully rode far and wide on his behalf, her gallant and radiant figure the envy of women everywhere. ; Chrom and Sumia : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Sumia lived and breathed for him, and her flower-petal readings were said to bring good luck to all who received them. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Chrom appeared in the By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame ''trailer for Robin and Lucina for ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. However, he is not a playable character; he is a part of Robin's Final Smash, Pair Up, instead. Robin summons Chrom onto the stage and he immediately rushes straight forward, even in the air, and will travel roughly a fourth the distance of Final Destination. If Chrom connects with an enemy, his critical/skill cut-in will flash on the screen as he says "On my mark!" (俺に合わせろ！''Ore ni awasero!'' lit. Join with me!) Chrom will launch the enemy into the air and leave them in a helpless state as Robin and Chrom attacks the enemy with Bolganone and the Falchion respectively. Before spiking the enemy to the ground, Chrom will say "We're not done yet!" Chrom appears in one of Robin's victory screen for both genders and is also available as a collectible trophy in both versions of and also makes an appearance on the Pair Up trophy. Ike has a palette swap based on Chrom's color scheme. Chrom also makes a cameo appearance during Palutena's Guidance about Robin in the Wii U version. This conversation mostly pokes fun at Chrom for not being a fighter in Smash and that he only appears in Robin's final smash. According to the director of the Super Smash Bros. series, Masahiro Sakurai, Chrom was considered as a newcomer for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. However was dropped in favor of Robin, who could have a more unique moveset rather than making another Fire Emblem swordsman like Marth and Ike. A Chrom themed Swordfighter Mii costume was released on July 31. It features Chrom's outfit with the Falchion as the sword. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Chrom was revealed as an Echo fighter for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on August 8, 2018. Chrom mainly shares his moveset with Roy with wind effects instead of fire. His up special is known as Soaring Slash, which is very similar to Ike's up special, Aether, with the exception that Chrom doesn't throw his sword up and catch it in midair, as Ike does with Aether. He is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Matthew Mercer in the Japanese and English versions respectively. Special Moveset *'Standard Special: Flare Blade' A stationary chargeable attack. Chrom performs a downward slash. The longer the move is held, the more damage it does. At full charge it breaks Shields. Unlike Roy, Chrom's Flare Blade is charged with light and wind effects. *'Side Special: Double-Edge Dance' Chrom performs a combo of different slashes depending on the button input by the player. After performing the standard Side Special input, the player can press B while pressing up, down, or forward, up to 4 attacks. With all the different move variations, Chrom can perform 18 different versions of the move. High variations are outlined with blue streaks, middle variations are outlined with red streaks, and low variations are outlined with green streaks. *'Up Special: Soaring Slash:' Chrom performs and upward sword slash that launches his enemy into the air then jumps into the air and front-flips three times then slams the sword along with any enemy he connected with into the ground. *'Down Special: Counter:' Chrom grabs is Falchion with both hands and takes a defensive pose similar. If an enemy hits him during the counter window, Chrom will attack back and neutralize any damage taken. *'Final Smash: Awakening Aether:' Chrom performs a quick upward sword strike. All enemies hit by the initial slash are stunned. Chrom jumps back and winds his sword before running through his enemy and slashing them, dealing damage. Trophy Info =3DS Info = =Wii U Info = Palutena's Guidance Palutena's Guidance is featured in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and is similar to Snake's Codec in Brawl. Pit holds a special conversation with Palutena and Viridi to comment on one of Pit's opponents, giving him helpful tips about their strengths and weaknesses. This feature is based on the numerous chapter dialogue in Kid Icarus: Uprising. :Pit: Woah! It's Chrom! :Viridi: He finally made it to the fight! :Palutena: He's the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse... and the descendant of the Hero-King Marth. :Pit: Marth's sword and Chrom's sword are both named Falchion, right? The designs seem a bit different. Are they really the same sword? :Palutena: The sword Chrom wields is Falchion, but Marth's sword is Exalted Falchion. :Viridi: And Lucina's sword is Parallel Falchion. :Pit: Falchion. Falchion. That word makes no sense! :Palutena: Falchion can become the Exalted Falchion once the Fire Emblem brings out its true form. :Pit: If Chrom can fight Marth using a weaker sword, Chrom must be stronger. :Viridi: I wouldn't say that. I mean, Wario launches people with farts. Pretty sure the style of weapon doesn't make a huge difference. ''Monster Hunter Frontier G Chrom does not make a direct appearance in the game. However, in a collaboration between Monster Hunter and Fire Emblem, a Male armor set for both Blademasters and Gunners exists in the game that is based on Chrom's Lord outfit. Project X Zone 2 Chrom appears as a playable character in ''Project X Zone 2 as a pair unit with Lucina. Tomokazu Sugita reprises his role as Chrom's voice actor in game. Chrom appears in his Lord class and wields the Falchion in its base form. He occasionally uses other weapons in his attacks. *'Neutral' - Chrom performs two quick slashes before performing his leaping critical hit animation. *'Left' - Chrom performs a front flip slash before equipping a Rapier to stab the enemy. *'Right' - Chrom equips a Killing Edge then performs the Sol animation of his Aether attack. He then swaps it with a Silver Lance and performs the Luna animation. *'Up' - Chrom throws a Javelin then fires off a bolt of lighting from a Levin Sword. *'Down' - Chrom equips Gradvius and performs a series of thrusts and swipes before throwing it. *'Cross Special '- Chrom quickly slashes the enemy before Lucina fires off a bolt of lighting. Chrom then performs the leaping ground stab from the first Risen cutscene from Awakening. Chrom then leaps out the way as Lucina stabs the enemy with the Gradvius. Handing it off to Chrom, who then throws it twice, launching the enemy into the air, Chrom leaps into the air. Chrom and Lucina then cross in the air, creating their poses in the Awakening box art. *'Multi Attack' - Chrom and Lucina lunge at each other, through the enemy. Lucina finishes the attack by firing 5 Astra critical hits using the Astra bow. Biography Descendant of the Hero-King Marth and prince of the Halidom of Ylisse, a country that worships the divine dragon, Naga. He wields the legendary sword Falchion, a weapon passed down through the line of kings. He is also the captain of the Shepherds, a militia that he established in order to defend the kingdom. He is currently fighting to defeat the Risen that have appeared in each region and to prevent the ambitions of the Grimleal. This dark cult is dedicated to the Fell Dragon Grima, a monster who promises to bring about the end of the world. Chrom is a brave youth with a strong sense of justice and deep affection for his allies. He was initially shaken after learning the truth about Lucina, but he now views her simultaneously as a trustworthy companion and his beloved daughter. He trains daily with his sword, which often results in considerable destruction to the general vicinity. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Chrom appears as the Mirage partner of the protagonist, Itsuki Aoi. A “Lord” Mirage, who is a prince in another world. After reincarnating in this world, he has lost his memories. He is brave and has a strong sense of justice. During battles, he changes form into a sword and becomes a pillar of support for the inexperienced Itsuki. WarioWare: Gold Chrom appears in WarioWare: Gold, in one of 5-Volt's microgames. The player must select Chrom and move him to defeat the boss Victor before time runs out. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Chrom is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Uses Blue cards focus on Class-Changing Units to release their full potential. While initially a terrible example of this style of play, Ylisse's Exalt has since become one of if not the most essential piece to any player wishing to focus on Class-Changed Units. Chrom's Cost 1 cards aren't special in the early stages of battle, with his Series 1 card gaining 10 ATK for each Class-Changed Unit you control, his Series 4 Cost 1 Mirage card being virtually useless unless you control Itsuki, and his Series 8 Cost 1 allowing you to see one of your Orbs whenever he defeats a Unit in battle. His Series 1 Cost 2 is mere Evade fodder, as it only allows you to move one enemy Unit for the cost of 2 Bonds, while his Promotional Cost 2 is comparatively better as it can give an ally a 10 ATK defensive buff for the opponent's turn and gives a +20 buff when he attacks a Dragon Unit. His Promotional 3/2 is a decent card that allows you to move an enemy Unit when he Class-Changes, making it useful should your opponent try to hide their MC behind a wall of bait, and his Starter Deck 4/3 gives the first Unit per turn to Class-Change an additional 20 ATK for the turn while also allowing them to break double Orbs, making it an excellent supporting Unit for other heavy-hitters. His Series 1 5/4 card has a Rally Skill that allows you to move your enemy's Units around however you like while also giving a 30 ATK buff, preventing your opponent from hiding any of their troops from your forces, and it ties with Corrin for the highest Vs-Dragon Buff in the TCG, with a +40. Chrom's buff is, however, a CCS Skill, meaning it will not take effect unless he was Class-Changed. His Series 8 4/3 takes a darker turn away from the path of his other cards, allowing you to deploy a Risen from the Retreat by� Tapping two other Risen or allowing you to Tap three Risen to give any one Unit a 70 ATK buff, making any of your cards be able to overcome the harshest odds. This Chrom, however, loses 10 ATK on your opponent's turn should you not control any Risen, making keeping the Risen alive somewhat of a necessity. Chrom's final card, his S8 5/4, is perhaps the greatest Class-Change card in the TCG, allowing the player to both freely Class-Change any allied Unit that hasn't Class-Changed yet using a card from the Retreat for the mere cost of 2 Bonds and allowing the player to give a free +10 buff to all Class-Changed allies for the turn at no cost. As of Series 8, only Tiki and Elincia offer anything close to this level of versatility in a Class-Change focused deck, and with each of them having their own restriction that reduces that versatility - Tiki must use a card in the hand to Class-Change the Unit and Elincia can only Class-Change Units into Green cards - Chrom can be considered the strongest Class-Change supportive card in the game. Etymology Chrom's name could derive from the English suffix, "chrome" used to specify colors and pigments. It can also be a corruption of the metal "chromium." Trivia *Chrom's official artwork depicts him wielding the Falchion. *Chrom was voted the most popular male character in the Fire Emblem Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. **Chrom came in 5th place for males in the ''Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He had 23,803 votes. *Chrom appears in some support conversations from other characters. He appears in Ricken and Nowi's C support and Lucina's C & A sibling supports. He shares this trait with Robin, who appears in Tharja and Vaike's C support and Tharja and Frederick's C support. *According to the Official Fire Emblem Awakening Comic from Nintendo Dream, Chrom is six years younger than Emmeryn, making him roughly nineteen years old at the start of Fire Emblem Awakening. *Chrom is the only unit in Awakening with a different portrait for each direction. This is likely due to the Brand of the Exalt on his right shoulder. The only other character in the series to have this trait is Nergal. *The Fire Emblem disappears from Chrom's Great Lord battle model from Chapter 21 to Chapter 23 because Validar steals it. The Fire Emblem will also not be present on Chrom's Great Lord model if he promotes before Chapter 7. *At the end of Robin and Lucina's reveal trailer for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Chrom remarks that he will "get his chance another day." This line was meant to be a joke as he does appear in game as an assist in Robin's Final Smash. **This line would ironically become true in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate where Chrom became a full fledged playable character. *In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, during Palutena's Guidance for Robin, Palutena states that Chrom does not have Aether. This is not completely true since Chrom can learn Aether as a level 5 Great Lord in Awakening. However, Chrom does not perform the skill in the same way that Ike does in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. **Chrom does use Aether as his Up Special move in Ultimate, albeit he performs it differently than Ike. *Chrom shares his English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, with Ryoma, Azama, and Shigure from Fates. *The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that he was 8th place out of 791 with 23,803 votes, making him 3rd place in terms of the Awakening portion and the fourth most popular male character overall. Gallery References Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Amiibo Category:Playable characters Category:Main Characters